Doctor Strange/UMvC3
Gameplay Dr. Strange is a large, slow character, but has many specials and features that help him move around the screen. He can normal cancel his wave dash, and has multiple tracking teleports. Dr. Strange's main strength is his zoning versatility, and all of his Hyper attacks have very good range. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme song Trailer Quotes * A novice of the Mystic Arts could defeat you. (intro) * One does not require the Eye of Agamotto to see this outcome. (intro) * You are but a minor annoyance to the Sorcerer Supreme. (intro) * You have cast a spell of boredom upon me. ''(taunt) * ''I ''am the Sorcerer Supreme, after all.'' (match win) * My presence wasn't even required. Wong could've taken care of you. (match win) * The Ancient One would be most pleased. (match win) * As you can plainly see, the Ancient One has taught me quite well. * By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth! What a poor showing on your part. * Faith is my sword. Truth my shield. Knowledge my armor. * I must confess... I foresaw this outcome in the Orb of Agamotto. * If you do not pay the utmost attention, magic can get away from you in a heartbeat. * Over already? Why, it was hardly worth leaving my Sanctum Sanctorum for this. * Perhaps I accidentally transported myself to an alternate reality where nobody but me can fight. * The world must never know the full mystic power of Doctor Strange. Special Quotes * I'm starting an all-female Defenders. What do you say? (intro) * Ah...and they call ME strange. (intro) * No fairy tale will prepare you for a true sorcerer! (intro) * I've battled Mephisto and Nightmare. You don't even rate. * I imagine you're still upset about us shooting you into space. (intro) * You know...you've always disgusted me. (intro) * Dormammu! Come forth! ''(intro) * ''I've heard the Dr. Strangelove jokes. I am not amused. ''(match win) * ''Your condition...my magics might be able to help. ''(match win) * ''When it comes to sword and sorcery, sorcery always wins out. (match win) * This gargoyle's quest...has failed. ''(match win) * ''Been wanting to do that even back when we were Defenders. ''(match win) * ''He Who Sleeps But Shall Awake...sleeps once again... ''(match win) * ''Yield, Dormammu! You are defeated! ''(match win) * ''You're too dangerous, Bruce. It's why I banished you to the Crossroads in the first place. * Now go, by Vishanti! Crawl back to the Chaos Dimension while you still can, foul beast! * Considering how many times I've defeated you, the name 'DREADFUL Dormammu' would be more apropos. * You remind me of someone. Morgan Le Fay? Is it possible? * You exist in two worlds, Von Doom. That of magic and that of science. You are the master of neither. * Now...if only I had a spell that would shut you up... Gallery Colors5.JPG|Doctor Strange's alternate colors thumbnailCA45DXQR.jpg|Dr Strange wallpaper 6050828344_07c485afa8_b.jpg|Doctor Strange performing his Level 3 430d4b97ef18be4e2fc5a583102554cf.jpg|Blue Mage disguise DLC Costume 7cc79e1d91a7e3f7f8c78f843cf6c2bb.png|Doctor Strange Winning Pose. s_drstrange00_bm_nomip_s_drstrange00_bm_nomipout.png|Doctor Strange Full Victory Pose 422654_262256593855229_143032932444263_611564_853208152_n.jpg|Doctor Strange Wallpaper. doctor strange 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 doctor strange 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Doctor-strange-1.jpg|Mugshot